The Armorian Battles
by Quetou
Summary: A futuristic version of Pokémon. New region, new characters, new way to battle. NOT BASED ON A POKÉMON GAME. It's my own version of the series. Horrible at summary on this. Read inside for better/longer one.
1. 1: Stepping Out and In

Hey! Quetou here with another fic! This one is, once again, based on Pokémon! However, it does not revolve around any game. Just Pokémon in general. Now, if you've been reading my other fanfiction, 'The Rise of Mustang', you may be wondering why another fic is starting up even though I said I would only be doing that one for awhile. Well, I'm not sure either. I was just sitting in geometry today, bored out of my mind. So I tried starting the fourteenth chapter of 'The Rise of Mustang', but I couldn't write that for some reason. However I needed to write. I suddenly had an idea of futuristic pokémon battling and this story is how I saw it. Hope you like it! Also, sorry if I accidentally call Luno by the name of Mustang in this. I have been trying my hardest to catch myself, but it's a bit hard.

_Extended summary: The year is 2632. Technology has advanced and a so called "Super City" has been created. Luno, a fifteen year old boy, has traveled to this region and is amazed as to why it is called Armoria, the Super City. Many challenges await him in the near future. Luno will gain friends to help him through them, too. There may also be a little romance... But read to find out! There are also some of my own Pokémon designs in this.

* * *

_

**The Armorian Battles

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Stepping Out and In

* * *

Luno - Age 15

* * *

A Kyogre shaped submarine sped through the ocean. A single jet located near the tail of the vehicle propelled the gigantic machine. Inside, two hundred people were waiting to arrive at their destination; Armoria. The Super City.

* * *

A thin young man about the age of fifteen slept with his head against the window, his black hair was about an inch in length and was spiked near the front. The fifteen year old was clean shaven and looked to be around five feet and nine inches tall. He wore an open black jacket with silver stripes flowing down the length of his arms. Underneath the jacket was a gray button-up tee with black abstract designs looking like what you might have seen on the Aztec temples when the ruins were still around **(A.N.: However it had been almost five hundred years since the Great Earthquake had swallowed them up)**. Dark blue jeans were loose around his legs but his hips held them up. Finally, the boy had dress shoes on, like he usually wore with his jeans. This sleeping teenager was Luno Raven from the Silten Region.

Luno was alone in the row which was located near the back of the submarine. An female attendant dressed in blue and red came beside Luno. She put her hand on his shoulder, lightly. Luno awoke, his dark violet eyes opening. He looked at who had awoken him from his dream. Luno saw the attendant smiling next to him. "We are going to be arriving at Armoria in five minutes. Thanks again for choosing Sea Current for travel," the woman said and she walked back towards the front of the large submerged vessel.

'_So let's see what this place is all about..._' Luno thought. He peered out the window and saw a gigantic opening to an underwater cave about four hundred feet away, one of the gateways to Armoria.

* * *

Luno waited at the bus station of the underground seaport. He stood with his suitcase next to him. There were many kids Luno's age waiting around him. He recognized a few from the submarine ride over here. Suddenly, there was a loud humming noise coming from the left of Luno. He turned his head and saw a purple and blue bus with a green and brown pokémon egg graphic on the side. There were large, bold words underneath the egg. 'Newcomers Bus' it read.

The teen smiled wide. "This is it," Luno said to himself excitedly. The door slid into the wall panel and almost every single one of the kids around Luno piled into the bus. He was one of the very last to climb in. Luno saw an empty bench and he walked over to take the window seat, hauling his suitcase along with him. Luno was busy stuffing his luggage under the seat when a thin young woman about that looked to be about the same age as Luno sat down next to him.

Luno looked up and saw she was smiling at him sincerely. "Hi, I'm Melissa," she said, extending a hand for Luno to shake.

He took shook it kindly before releasing it. "Name's Luno. It's a pleasure."

Melissa had straight blonde hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a deep green and her facial features were perfectly proportioned. Melissa wore a red and orange short sleeve t-shirt that was a v-neck. She wore a plain white tee underneath, as well. The girl wore denim capris and red flip flops.

"So you here for the battling or just to find a place away from home to live?" She asked him.

Luno's face lit up. "I'm here for the battling! I've heard this place is pretty cool, but as soon as this bus gets moving, I guess I'll get to find out for myself."

Melissa laughed. "Same here! Only I'm battling and doing photography! I'm excited to start! I'm fifteen years old by the way. And yourself?"

"Fifteen as well," Luno told her. "Did you come alone or with a friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't come alone. My best friend is rooming with me at the Arcane Apartments **(A.N.: There's just a little shout out to one of the people on here that I look up to, Arcanegears)**. She's a few rows ahead of us, near the front of the bus," Melissa explained.

"Ah. I'm here alone. None of my friends could leave home yet so they stayed behind."

"That's too bad," Melissa said.

Suddenly, the bus driver's voice came over the speakers built into the roof of the bus. "Hello everyone. Obviously, this is the Newcomers bus. I'm Ed, and I'll be dropping you all off at the City Center. There, you will get assigned a roommate and a dormitory room. During the ten minute ride there, I will act as your tour guide and explain some of the buildings we pass along the way."

The sound of the engine turning on could be heard and the bus started to lurch slowly forward. Soon enough, it was out of the tunnel that stopped the passengers' view of the city.

As the bus moved though the city, everyone could be heard gawking at some of the architecture as Ed gave commentary, explaining what some of the structures were. Skyscrapers that touched the sky with many bridges connecting them all, parks themed after sacred pokémon, and many other unique buildings.

"Ahh! Would you look at that," Melissa exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the largest structure that looked like a giant mushroom. It seemed to be the heart of the city, as it was the largest building and stationed in the middle of the super city.

Ed took notice of her excitement and smiled proudly. "That is the building that serves as headquarters to the Enduring Eight **(A.N.: They serve as the eight gym leaders for Armoria)**. You should all make it a goal to defeat every last one of them."

Luno's eyes glinted as he heard they were what trainers here strived to overcome. '_I've beaten all of the other gym leaders in every region... I wonder how these people could be any different._'

Suddenly, the bus came to stop. Everyone looked towards the front of the bus expectantly. "Well this is where you all get out," Ed stated as he pressed a button to the right of the steering wheel, triggering the door to slide into the wall of the bus.

Melissa hurriedly grabbed her bags and stood up. Luno did the same. "Hey, I guess I'll see you later. Here's my number so we can stay in contact, seeing as I'm the only person you know here." She handed him a slip of orange paper with some digits scribbled onto it.

Luno graciously accepted it thanked Melissa before she ran ahead to catch up with her friend. Luno watched her go through the colored windows of the bus as he stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket and exited the bus.

Everyone had already entered the large blue doors of the City Center that stood before him. "Well, let's hope for the best..." Luno walked forward, wheeling his suitcase behind him.

* * *

Ha ha! It took two unexpected days instead of one, but I'm done! I sadly have gotten into this fic yet as much as I had hoped and expected, but that will change over time. And so, a new story is born. Well, hoped you all liked it. Please review now! The faster more reviews pile in, the faster I update. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	2. 2: Registration

Okay! Well, only one review. That sucks. But considering this is a fairly new story, not a lot of people are willing to give it a chance. But I thank those of you who did read it. I especially would like to thank Redworthy for the first review of the fic! And, just like in '_The Rise of Mustang_', he will be offered something later for doing so. I just haven't figured out yet when I will need to give the offer. So Red, if you're reading this, don't think I'm going to forget that offer! Just be patient. Now, to all my other twelve readers... **REVIEW**! I'm only asking for about a minute (at most) of your time. And that minute will help me to write better and update sooner! So press that little green button down at the bottom of this page and type!

Sorry this chapter took a little bit. It's a lot longer than the first chapter. And once again, the faster you review, the faster I update. There is truth to that.

Well, onto the chapter, I suppose. By the way, for the beginning of this chapter, I'm giving the credit to Redworthy for the excellent idea.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Luno arrives in Armoria and meets Melissa, his only friend so far. They are now heading to the Newcomers Registration at the City Center.

* * *

**The Armorian Battles**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Registration

* * *

Luno - Age 15

Melissa - Age 15

* * *

Luno was impressed. The interior of the city center was a lot larger than it looked from the outside. The walls were a silver metal with indents where red, green, and blue lines ran throughout. If you followed along the lines, a ball of light with a tail traveling behind it could be seen running through lines, soon to be followed by another a few feet behind the first.

"Wow," Luno gawked. "Someone sure put a lot of thought into this place." He turned his head to the left and saw a giant crowd of people down a small flight of stairs. They were all snapping their cameras away at a large golden statue of a trainer. Luno became curious and walked over to join the crowd.

"Oh man, I wish I could've seen him battle!" A young man standing in front of Luno said excitedly.

Luno cocked his head slightly and rose an eyebrow. He tapped the boy's shoulder. "Excuse me," Luno said. "Can you tell me who exactly that is?"

The boy was about eighteen years old. As he heard Luno's question, his jaw dropped in surprise before bursting into a large smile again. "_This_," he started, "is Mustang Ranger. He looked a bit like you, though... Only he had mint green hair. Anyways, before Armoria was created and even before the Great Earthquake, a proud region was here. This region was called the Hanu Region. The main destination of the Hanu Region was a manmade city floating on the ocean. This city was called Pokétopia, and Armoria resembles it well."

Luno had a confused look on his face. However, the young man was not finished explaining. "Instead of the Enduring Eight or gyms, there were colosseums," he continued, looking proud. "For each colosseum, there were different challenges placed inside of them, each with different rules. They were extremely hard to complete. Trainers came from all around the world to try and defeat all the colosseums, but no one prevailed... Except for a certain teenager that was about your age, with you looking to be about... fifteen, sixteen, if I'm not mistaken. Mustang Ranger was the strongest trainer to live in all the regions. Not only did he beat all the gyms in all the other regions, but he also defeated each and every colosseum in Pokétopia. Every trainer in here is striving to be like him, actually. I hope you do the same," the boy said before turning back around to take more pictures.

'_So,_' Luno thought. '_Mustang sounds like the ultimate trainer to me. Well, I've beaten every gym, now let's see if I can follow in his footsteps..._'

Luno's thoughts were interrupted as a young woman that looked to be about twenty years old came into the large room through a door a few feet away from Mustang's dedicatory statue. She had long brown hair tied into a single ponytail that fell to her mid-back.

"Hello newcomers!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure you're all excited to get started with registration!"'

"Yeah!!" All the teenagers yelled with enthusiasm.

"Well I'm Eleanor, you're guide for today's registration," Eleanor said proudly. "Now, we have to watch a short slideshow explaining some of the jobs you'll be offered her in Armoria. However, we have a very special guest here to make it worthwhile. If you could all leave your bags right by the statue, it would be greatly appreciated."

Everyone left their suitcases and other luggage at the feet of Mustang's gold feet. Eleanor turned and began walking down a dark hallway with the teenagers in tow.

Luno was at the back of the crowd. The teens and Eleanor then entered a large, dimly lit room with about one hundred or so seats all facing towards a gigantic screen on the wall. A man, looking to be thirty-five years old, stood in front of the screen proudly with an army green jump suit on. He had short chestnut colored hair that was gelled up to form curly spikes on his head. He seemed to be waiting patiently for everyone to find their seats.

Luno looked up to the seats, trying to find a spot. Suddenly, he heard Melissa's voice. He scanned the room to find out where she was. Luno found her, standing and waving to him in the middle of the third row.

"Hey! Luno," Melissa shouted with a smile when she got his attention. She pointed to an empty seat beside hers.

"Excellent," Luno said as he walked up to the seat.

Once everyone had found their seat and mingled for about five minutes, the lights turned off except for a single spotlight shone on where the man was standing. He was now holding a microphone.

"Hello!" He said excitedly. "My name is Tanuki. I am also known as the grandson of Mustang Ranger..." Tanuki trailed off sadly, hanging his head.

Everyone knew why he was so sad. Well, except for Luno. Melissa leaned over to him. "Mustang died during the Great Earthquake in order to save his wife, Abigail, along with many other people..." She explained.

Luno flinched at the story. Then, Tanuki looked back up to his young pupils. He faked a smile. "No good living in the past, though! I'm here to help you prepare for the future!" Tanuki exclaimed. "Today, you will register for what you want to do as your job here."

Everyone cheered excitedly. 'They may be young, but their full of passion and potential...' Tanuki thought, smiling. These kids would help Armoria live on through future generations. "Let's get started, shall we?" Tanuki walked to the right of the giant screen. It suddenly turned on, showing a birds-eye-view of Armoria.

Tanuki spoke up. "As you all know, this is Armoria. Many jobs are offered to kids like you here, and all are important."

The picture of Armoria changed to a fighter jet (**A.N.: Obviously futuristic**) flying over Armoria. "This is the job I have; a fighter jet pilot. I am a squadron leader for the Armorian Air Defense," Tanuki stated proudly, many of the audience awwing. This was one of the more admirable and coveted jobs.

The picture changed again, this time to a restaurant. "Armoria has many restaurants, all with a different theme. If you are into making food, then this is the job for you," Tanuki continued.

The slideshow continued on for another half hour, cycling through one one hundred jobs.

"So get out there, and make us proud!" Ace finished as the lights came back on. He walked back to his position in front of the screen.

Eleanor was sitting in the first row during the slideshow. She stood up and faced the teens. "Okay everyone! Let's all head back out and we'll head into the registration room," Eleanor explained, everyone standing up from their seat and following her.

Luno silently walked with Melissa and her friend. "Oh! Luno, this is my friend I came to Armoria with, Estelle," Melissa said, motioning to the brown haired girl that looked to be a bit younger than Melissa. Luno smiled, shaking Estelle's hand, who was smiling back.

"It's a pleasure," they both said simultaneously. The three new friends laughed.

Estelle had short, pecan colored hair that fell to her neck (**A.N.: Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the hairstyle Estelle uses is the one that Alice uses from the Twilight movie, only it's pecan colored. -_- I've just lost all pride I had...**). She had deep brown eyes that were a tad darker than her hair. Estelle was about a head shorter than Luno and thin, however she was also in shape. The fifteen year old wore a white short sleeve with tan shorts that hugged her mid-thigh. She wore white flip flops and anyone could tell she spent a good amount of time tanning on a beach.

Luno decided to make conversation. "So," he started. "What region are you two from?"

Estelle decided to answer. "We're both from Talbun City in the Fliss Region."

Melissa lengthened the answer. "We've known each other since we were both six years old," the two girls smiling at each other. "Our parents went to school with each other."

"That's pretty cool," Luno said. "I'm from the Silten Region and a tiny place called Verin Town."

Estelle had a shocked face. "Silten? Isn't that on the other side of the world from Armoria?"

Luno wasn't surprised to hear her reaction. He expected to hear this during his stay in Armoria. "Yeah, it is. But I made my way around the entire world, defeating every gym almost every region. So I figured I might as well stop in Armoria, as well," he said.

As the newcomers entered the lobby of the city center, they noticed their luggage had disappeared. "Where's our luggage?!" Someone panicked.

Eleanor explained to them. "They are in the next room. You will take them once you have completed registration," she said. "This way." Everyone walked into an elevator next to the statue, following Eleanor. Eleanor pressed the highest button, which was labeled with the number twenty.

Luno stood between Estelle and Melissa. "So Luno," Melissa started. "Do you know anything about the Enduring Eight?"

Luno became discouraged. He honestly had no idea of what to expect. "Not a thing."

Estelle decided to help him out. "Well, there's gyms in other regions, right? Well the Eight are basically like gym leaders. However they all share a building as headquarters."

"Right," Melissa confirmed, nodding once. "However, each leader has a different set of rules you must meet in order to battle them."

Luno cocked his head slightly, wearing a puzzled expression. "What are some of these rules?" The group left the elevator as he asked this.

"Well, I know Anastasia only allows you to fight using only pokémon of a certain color scheme she picks a week in advance from your battle," Estelle said.

Luno was shocked. "Wow, there haven't been any rules like that in any other region!"

Melissa laughed. "Exactly! That's what makes battling here so exciting!"

Their conversation ended as everyone entered a large room with the ceiling and walls made of glass. There was a cool breeze in the room, as a couple of the windows were open. There was a great view of the city. However, the main attraction was the HQ of the Enduring Eight. It towered over any of the other buildings.

At the far left of the room, a line of booths started that went clear to the other side, where the bags lied on the ground. One young woman wearing light blue business suits stood behind each of the booths, anxious to start helping all of the teens begin their lives in this new world.

Eleanor decided to get everything in motion. "Okay everyone! Head to the left side of the room and form a single-file line!"

The crowd made their way to the starting point, Luno in the front of the line while the girls had to travel to the back. "Hello," the woman behind the counter said. "First, pick three jobs on the list you would like to pursue. You will end up having only one, but the others are back ups."

Luno looked down and knew immediately what he wanted, even there were over one hundred choices. He took the pencil next to the stack of identical papers and marked three boxes. The first was Battle Master, the second being Battle Photography, and the third box was Air Defense (**A.N.: Honestly, what else could I put down for Luno to do?**).

Once the woman saw he was finished, she moved him on. "Excellent. Now please head to the next booth to start schooling choices."

Luno's heart sunk. He hated hearing the semifinal word in her sentence. '_Really? School? Can't I just get to battling people yet? I'm not planning on settling down in Armoria. Honestly, I'm just beating the Enduring Eight then getting the heck out of here..._' As much as he hated it, he moved onto the next booth.

"Welcome to Armoria!" The young woman greeted him, which for some reason annoyed Luno. However he decided it wise to keep his feelings hidden. "May I please have your job choices? I will give you the list of the night schools you will attend in order to become educated and prepared for the jobs you have selected."

Luno thought this was a pretty smart system they had going on around here. He willingly handed her the paper with his job choices on it. She marked two boxes on the back of the sheet. Luno assumed he would be attending two different schools for the three jobs he had selected. She smiled before handing Luno back the paper before he moved onto the next booth.

"Good day," a blonde haired woman said. "This booth is merely for information. Here is a magazine giving you all the information of Armoria, including a map." She handed Luno a thick magazine titled '_Welcome Newcomer__!_'

Luno stuffed the magazine into his pocket after curling it up into a tube. He walked to the semifinal station. This booth was definitely the largest of the stops. Behind the booth was a green screen (**A.N.: For those of you who don't know what a green screen is: a large screen that produces digital pictures onto it after editing.**) along with an array of different photography lights and a very large, expensive camera facing the screen.

"Hey," said a man, the only one at any of the booths. He had a tinge of a Dutch accent in his voice. "Here, you will be getting your trainer cube which is basically a license for battling. Inside the cube, it holds all of your information. First, pick a cube," the man said, motioning his arms towards a large box filled with differently colored cubes.

Luno walked over to it and stuck his hand in. He clenched his fingers around a random cube. The fifteen year old pulled his hand out. In it, he was holding a silver cube, which the man at the booth then took.

"Ah, you are a lucky boy. This is the only silver cube in that box. There is a golden cube, but no one has found it yet. Could I get you to stand on the mat on the floor? The one on the green screen?" Luno walked over to it and stepped onto the small patch of carpet. "Excellent. Now, take a very cool stance. One that will want to make the girls lunge at you!"

Luno could only do what the man behind the camera said. He stuck his hands into his jacket pocket and made an almost overly-confident smile. The camera snapped a picture as the lights around the shooting area flashed on. "Well done! It's very good! Now, here's your cube back," the man said. He walked to the side of the camera and opened a compartment which had the silver cube laying on a blue plate with a grid on it. The man removed the cube, placed it in a small metal cylinder, and handed it back to Luno. "Take care of this. If you lose it, you will not be able to do almost anything in Armoria."

"I will," Luno assured him before walking to the final booth.

A redhead greeted him. "Hey, first, I want to wish you luck in Armoria," she said. "However, you're not done with registration yet. You still have to get assigned to a dormitory in one of your schools. May I see the paper with the school information on it?" Luno handed her the paper. She looked at it and checked the computer next to her.

"Okay. Let's see..." The woman thought aloud. "There we go! You'll be staying in Dormitory A at the Battle Institute. Now may I see your cube? It acts as your key to the room."

"Oh yeah, sure." Luno took off the lid to the cylinder and emptied out the shining cube onto his hand before handing it to her.

"Wow, you got the silver cube. Congratulations. That means you'll have something special on your bed when you get to your room (**A.N.: No, it's not that you dirty minds!**)," the red haired lady said as she placed the cube on another blue grid plate connected to the computer. "I'm programming your cube with the access code to get into your room."

"Thanks," Luno said as he took the cube back after she was done. He walked over to the bags next to the booth and waited for everyone to finish. He took his bag and sat against the wall, where he was soon enveloped in sleep...

* * *

There we go! It took like what, a week? But hey, at least I updated. Now I have to switch over to The Rise of Mustang to update. Be expecting that to be updated in a week. So yeah. Here's the new plan for updating. Be expecting each of my fics to update at least a month. I'm trying to get a goal of once every two weeks, but I can't guarantee it. Anyways, please click that little green review button. I would love some feedback. And seriously, the faster you review and the more reviews I get, the faster and better the updates will be. Seriously.

Another thing. I'm not really planning on doing a lot of stuff with the Great Earthquake thing. I'm sure you get what it was. But heck, I might do some stuff with it later. Anyways, I'm headin' to bed. Night.


	3. 3: Shen and Co

Hey guys! Well I'm hoping you guys don't kill me for taking about what, five time longer than I said I would on getting the next chapter out? I had no inspiration for the fourteenth chapter of my other fic so I got pretty lazy... But I got it done so now I can work on this one for a couple chapters. Anyways, at least I got it out finally.

Well, I need help with this fic. But it's not a very big one. First, I need people to review. Not in a suck-up way or mean way, but an **HONEST** way. You know, just what you honestly thought of the chapter. I guess it can be mean, I just would like your honest opinion. Anyways, the second thing I need people to do is email me at theriseofmustang[at] I need help with characters. Or more specifically, the Enduring Eight. I really can't do this on my own. However, if I don't get at least seven emails, I will resort to making up more characters. I will also have to pick pokémon from friend passes I have collected from Battle Revolution. But I'd rather hear it from you guys. Another thing, you must review to have your email be valid. So get to work! Also, the Eight will be much more than just people Luno battles. They'll seriously become important characters you see throughout the story.

Now, I plan on having a pretty large character group for this fanfiction. The Rise of Mustang has a party of four while this one may have up to ten to twenty. Quite large, I know. But don't worry, it will be pretty easy to follow. They won't all be together very often. Usually just four or six together at a time.

Sorry that took so long. But I needed to get those announcements out. Well you can start reading now.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Luno meets Estelle, Abigail's best friend and roommate. The three go through various processes to complete registration. Luno falls asleep when he finishes and waits for the two girls to finish.

* * *

**The Armorian Battles**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Shen and Co.

* * *

Luno - Age 15

Melissa - Age 15

Estelle - Age 15

* * *

**(A.N.: Hey, I have been thinking this over. In the last chapter, I kinda screwed up on the timeline. I said Ace was about thirty-five years old. I see a problem with this. In order for the whole trilogy to work out, it can't even be Ace. Instead, I went back and changed some of the wording so Ace is now Tanuki, Mustang Ranger's grandson. Tanuki will play a big part in this story so just wanted to fill ya in.)**

"Awww," Estelle exclaimed. "Melissa, you have to admit, he's pretty cute. Especially when he sleeps!"

Melissa laughed. "Yeah, I guess. We better wake him, though." The young blonde walked over to Luno's sleeping form and nudged him lightly with her foot. This caused Luno to groan, but wake up as well.

"Ughnn... Is it time to go," Luno groggily asked.

"Yeah," Estelle said from behind Melissa. "The bus to take you to your school is on it's way now. What school are you staying at, anyways?"

"Oh! Um, let me check real fast," Luno said as he pulled out one of the registration papers from his pocket. He unfolded it and looked on the 'schooling' side. "Ah, the Armorian Battle Academy. Sounds fancy."

"Oh, so you're majoring in battling," Melissa stated. "They specialize in pokémon battles."

"Wow, you know quite about the city for being as new as I am."

"I know my fair share. I just like to know what I'm getting myself into whenever I go somewhere," Melissa said as she helped Estelle get Luno off his butt.

"Fair enough," Luno grunted as he stretched. "Thanks for helping me up. Let's go to the lobby, seeing as the buses are going to be here soon."

The three teens walked down the hall and into the large lobby, all three lugging their suitcases with them. Just as they walked through the doors, Luno's bus pulled in front of the building.

"Oh, there's my bus, girls! I'll see you two later! I'll call you guys tonight to see how the rest of your day turned out," Luno said before racing off, each of the girls giving a cheery "okay".

Luno climbed into the blue and silver bus. He noticed most of the population in the bus was male, but there were a few girls here and there. Luno noticed there was another open window seat towards the middle of the bus. The fifteen year old decided that was the seat for him and walked down the aisle to get to it.

Once he was there, he piled his suitcase underneath his chair and looked out the window to wait for the bus to start moving. Luno felt something on his left and looked to find a boy that looked to be about the age of sixteen there. He had short hair that was about an inch long. It was a very dark brown, almost black, color. His eyes were a vivid forest green color.

Luno decided this was a good opportunity to make another friend, a guy friend this time. "Hey, name's Luno," Luno smiled, extending his hand for the boy to shake.

The young man returned the smile and shook Luno's hand. "My name is Shen. It's a pleasure."

Shen wore a deep red tee with baggy, black cargo pants. He had black tennis shoes on is feet.

"So what are ya doing here in Armoria, Luno? I'm here to become an equipment designer **(A.N.: Oooo! A hint to what this whole story is going to be about)**," Shen said.

'An equipment designer? What the heck is he talking about,' Luno asked himself in his head. "I'm here just to defeat the Enduring Eight then getting my rear end out of this city to move on in my life."

Shen was shocked to hear this. 'Why would someone want to _leave_ Armoria? There's so much to offer here. You're more likely to succeed than to fail in your career...' Shen decided to think on that topic later. "Well, do whatever pleases you. That's what my mom used to say to me when I disobeyed and she gave up trying to get me to listen to her." The two boys laughed at this, seeing as how a lot of moms might do that.

"So what region did you come from, Shen," asked Luno.

"A very mountainous area called Trenu," Shen replied, his eyes closed in bliss. "I grew up in a large city named Denite City."

"Ahhh, a city boy, were you?"

Shen sighed. "Yeah. But, I wasn't ever really happy. I wanted to see the world," Shen exclaimed. "So I left home one night without my parents knowing. I left a note, of course. I got a call from my mom the next day while I was on a boat here. She pretty much yelled at me fora good half hour, which I probably deserved for me leaving unexpectedly like that, but she understood in the end."

"Ha ha ha! Sounds like you're pretty eager to actually start your life here in Armoria," Luno said.

Shen nodded. "Yep. It's gonna be a blast."

The boys were so into talking that they didn't even notice that the bus had left the City Center _and_ stopped at the Academy. It was huge! White marble with blue designs running all throughout it. The paint scheme on the bus matched the academy. But that was obviously on purpose.

"That went by pretty quick. Hey, well I'll see you later, Luno. But before we part ways for a bit, touch your cube to mine so we can exchange our numbers so we can stay in contact," Shen said, emptying his metal cylinder for his blood red cube.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that," Luno said while getting his own cube out. It rolled into his open palm, the sunlight's rays bouncing off the silver cube so it looked to be almost white. It was honestly hard to look at since the brightness hurt your eyes so much.

"Hm, you got the silver cube. I heard there is a gold cube belonging to another Newcomer that was in our session, but I'm not sure I'll ever find out who has it. Anyways, just tap your cube to mine, and it will store my number in it," Shen explained. Luno did as he said and the two touched one of their cube's sides with the others, causing a small chime to go off in the air, signaling the process was complete. "There we go. It may be a tiny device, but these cubes are some of the world's most advanced memory technology," Shen continued as he put away his red cube, Luno doing the same.

"Well I'll see you later, Shen! It was a pleasure meeting you," Luno said, walking off through the sliding doors of a dormitory building with the large, blue B on it.

There was no receptionist, no pretty girls, no metal. Just a very casual room with carpet, a small TV, and four sofas lined along the wall. There were stairs on both sides of the room. On the right, a flight spiraling up. On the left, a flight spiraling down. There were a couple older guys that looked to be about seventeen to nineteen years old watching some action movie on the TV.

'Is this a joke? It's like they're having us live in some old rest home,' Luno angrily thought in his head. 'Wait, no, scratch that. Rest homes are even nicer than this joint...'

Luno sighed with an annoyed sound to it and heaved his luggage up the stairs. He heard a bunch of commotion as he entered the hall with his room in it. There were a total of four rooms in the hallway and each door was open.

"Hey! Pass me that soda," a voice yelled from the nearest room. There sounded to be about six teen guys in there.

Luno decided to walk past and into the farthest room. "Ah, room eighteen dash two B." Luno entered the quiet room and started surveying his surroundings.

It was a fairly small room. Still no technology in this room... Smooth, white brick walls with a small shelf running around the entire room a little higher than the two twin size beds. The beds had a small wooden desk next to both of them with a chair that slid into it. There was a nice, wood closet on the opposite side from the desks for both beds.

Luno set his stuff on the window bed farthest away from the door. "Well, I'll unpack when I get back. For now, _lunch time_."

The young teen walked off down the hallway again. But the noise had stopped from the other room. Instead, he heard it from outside the hallway on the balcony, which was about eight feet from the entrance to the hall. There were large glass windows to see who was on the balcony. Luno stepped out of the hallway and as soon as he did, he heard some boy from the balcony yell "hey! There's another!"

Luno went wide-eyed and bolted for the stairs. However something grabbed the back of his shirt, immobilizing him. "Calm down, bro! It's me, Shen!"

Luno stopped struggling against the grip, which released a couple seconds later. Luno turned around to see his friend standing there, five other young men about the same age as standing behind him with smiles. "Shen? What's going on," Luno asked.

"We're all hallmates, basically meaning that all of our rooms are in the in the same hall as each other. We _were_ going to wait for your roommate to get here before we all head to lunch, but looks like you are thinking differently," Shen said.

Luno had a silly look on his face. "Yeah, I'm kinda... Okay, _really_ hungry..."

All of the other boys laughed. "Understandable. Well we can go to lunch and see if your buddy is here when we get back," suggested an older teen. He looked to be about nineteen, the oldest of the group. Muscular build and in great shape - looked to be a muscle builder. "Name's Don, by the way. Your name?"

"Um, Luno," Luno replied, feeling a bit intimidated from Don's size.

Don wore a black tank top with dark green cargo shorts. His brown hair was about an inch long and put into a faux hawk. Don's eye color matched his hair with a deep brown. Finally, the teens shoes were black tennis shoes.

"Well we'll have time for introducing you to everyone at lunch, Luno," Shen explained. "But let's go. Anybody know any good restaurants?"

No one answered, which was half expected seeing as everyone in the group were new to Armoria. Shen rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go to a mall. They've got a lot of restaurants, girls, and stores," he said.

"Yeah, okay," was what everyone agreed with. If they didn't say that, they simply nodded their head.

The seven young men walked down the stairs, into the "lobby", and outside at the bus stop. "So guys, what'd you think of the dorm? I thought was a little historic. Historic as in no technology whatsoever." Luno said to the group.

This caused them to laugh. "Well, yeah, it's a dorm. The Academy may be one of the finest schools in Armoria, but they're not going to spend money on unnecessary things in something as small as a dormitory," Shen said, who was standing next to Luno.

"Ah. Well I guess that makes sense," Luno said. "I'm just not used to things not having any technology in them."

A green bus with the word "Armoria" on the side pulled next to the street. The driver, an older man, opened the door and the guys piled in, sitting near the back of the bus.

As everyone talked amongst their friends, Luno sat quietly, pondering what Armoria would have in store for him. 'I wonder what the Enduring Eight will be like. Are they extremely powerful? They must be. That;s why they're the Eight... I wonder if one of them is a girl and if so, if she's cute or not... Wait, no, I have to stay focused,' Luno silently fought with himself the rest of the way to the mall.

The bus came to a stop in front of the mall. The seven teenagers paid the driver and headed inside. "So how much money do we all have? I mean, I'm sure we're going to get paid for pokémon battles, but until we find a way to get money, we should spend our money wisely," a small boy said. He looked to be about the age of thirteen. But to come to Armoria alone, he must be confident in himself.

"I agree with Rick," Don said. "The last thing we need is a financial problem. I say we just get some cheap food, enough to fill our stomachs, then head back."

Everyone thought Don's plan wasn't the most fruitful at the time, but it would help in the end. The remaining six teens decided to go through with Don's logic and all headed to the food court.

* * *

Wow that was a pretty dull chapter... But I'm still setting up this fanfiction so just let it be for now and give it a chance. Hey, at least I got in more characters. I need help with them though. I don't think I can make them all up by myself. If you want a character, just give me an email in your review and I'll contact you about it. They can even based off of you. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now go enjoy the holiday! See ya! I'm gonna go pig out!


	4. 4: Keagan

Now, this _was_ going to be updated like last weekend, but things got a little busy. But hey, at least this is getting updated. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Slight violence in the beginning.

* * *

Last chapter:

We meet Shen, Luno's first actual guy friend. Luno also meets all of his fellow friends that live down the hall from him. Luno's roommate isn't there yet, so they all head to the mall for some lunch.

* * *

**The Armorian Battles

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Keagan

* * *

Don - Age 18

Shen - Age 16

Luno - Age 15

* * *

**(A.N.: Two things. First, setting all of that stuff up I just did such as the beginning notes, last chapter summary, title, chapter title, and ages isn't fun... But it's mostly necessary. Ah well, just venting.**

**Next, I start out this chapter off pretty weird... But can you just go with the flow? I promise to set everything straight.)**

* * *

Luno fell to the cement outside of the mall, a trail of blood leaking out of the corner of his lip. A fifteen-year-old boy with spiky black hair stood over him, blood coming from his nose.

"You put up a good fight, I'll admit that," he said. "Now, why don't you give me that silver cube, you've got there?"

Luno looked up, staring him in the eye. Luno smiled and quietly chuckled, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his black jacket. This caused the black haired boy to glare with his ice blue eyes and grit his teeth.

"Listen, Keagan, you already have the gold cube. Why would you want this silly old silver one?" asked Luno. Keagan wore an expensive looking black tuxedo. With it, a white tuxedo shirt underneath with a red necktie hung around his neck. On his legs, matching tuxedo pants with black, square-toed dress shoes that looked to be freshly polished and shined.

Keagan opened his mouth to speak when he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. "Hey, don't touch me!" Keagan exclaimed, whipping around to face Don and Shen, the reason why Luno was smiling.

"Oh, well it seems the little _Skitty_ wants to play, eh Don?" Shen smirked, causing Don to pop his knuckles one hand at a time by pressing his fist into the palm of the other hand.

This riled Keagan up greatly. He lunged at Shen who was three feet away. Luckily, Shen had great reflexes and briskly sidestepped, causing Keagan to go careening into table and some chairs just passed Don and Shen.

Shen simply ignored Keagan and let Don handle him while Shen helped Luno to stand. "What took ya so long?" asked Luno.

"Ah well, you know. We wanted to have lunch first," Shen retorted.

Just then, Don walked over to Luno and Shen holding a struggling Keagan by the collar of his jacket. Keagan was also sporting a new black eye and his hair was a bit messy. "What should I do with him?"

"Just leave him for now," Luno said. "I don't think he'll be any threat to us anymore today."

Don shrugged and dropped the young man, causing Keagan to land flat on his face. Don walked over to Luno and Shen, all three of them turning to him and crossing their arms.

Keagan stood up, fixed his hair slightly, and s tugged on the jacket to straighten it. "I'll be back. It may not be tomorrow nor the next day... But believe me. I'll be back," he said coldly. He turned around and walked off in the direction of the parking lot as a limo was pulled up by the curb.

Shen, Luno, and Don walked back into the interior of the mall.

"So Luno," Shen started. "Want to tell us what that was all about?"

Luno sighed, Don not saying a word. "Well, I was just paying for my food and since our banking accounts are on our cubes, I payed with my cube." Luno took out the small metal cylinder and emptied the silver square inch cube onto his hand.

"Wait. You have a _silver_ cube?" Shen asked, now looking at the shining object in Luno's hand. Now even Don was looking at it curiously.

"Yeah. What's so special about it?" Luno asked, putting the cube back into his cylinder.

Don joined in the conversation now. "You see Luno, there are normal cubes like Shen and I have. Most people have these bland cubes which are normally colored such as red, blue, yellow, green, etcetera, etcetera. Basically, these cubes have no special meaning behind them," he said. "However. There are five special cubes. These ones are identified by their coloring. There's bronze, silver, gold, platinum, and crystal. It's rumored there's only one of each type of these cubes in the world."

"Go on," Luno said.

"I was about to. Anyways, these special cubes actually have powers. No one knows _what_ they do, just that if all five of them are brought together, it could be as much as being able to travel back in time. You see, these five cubes are not made by modern machinery. Only these normal cubes. These five special cubes are actually valuable artifacts that were created by an ancient civilization. The original cubes from before the year 1200. Surprisingly, they work the best out of all the cubes seeing as the normal cubes were modeled after them."

"No way, really?" Luno exclaimed.

"Indeed," Shen said. "But the government has only allowed the bronze, silver, and gold cubes to be given away. They still have the platinum and crystal cube in a very secure laboratory where scientists are researching them. But enough of this lesson. Continue on with your explanation," he finished as they walked down a large hall in the crowded mall.

"Well, anyways. I payed for my food and sat down with you guys and ate. Well when I left to go throw my trash away, I decided to head outside into the square for some fresh air."

"I don't get where you're going with this..." Don said.

"I'm getting to it. Anyways, apparently Keagan saw me pay for my food with my silver cube when he was standing behind me in line. He comes out and punches me out when I'm just looking off in the distance. We fought for a little bit, ending up with me on the ground with a bloody lip and him towering above me with a possible broken nose," Luno explained. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're at the bus stop waiting for us. But back to your story, that's when Don and I found you," Shen said as they exited a clothing department store and outside once more.

"Pretty much. However, Keagan must want to bring all five cubes together. Your little lesson explained a lot of stuff that I didn't understand before."

"Oh?" Don said. "Do tell."

Luno paused. "Um, okay, well Keagan has the gold cube. He wanted me to give him my silver one but I didn't understand why."

The three friends neared the bus stop where the four other boys were waiting for them.

"Well, I don't like the sound of all five cubes being brought together," Don said. "It may be good for the person who does the deed, but I wouldn't bet on it being good for everyone else."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Shen. "But let's not bring this up with the other boys. This stays between us."

"Agreed," Luno and Don said.

The three dropped the conversation and walked up to their friends. A tall young man that looked to be sixteen-years-old ran up to them. "Hey, where you guys been?"

"Hey Benny," Shen said. "Luno had to get a little more lunch. He wasn't quite satisfied in round one."

"Ah. Okay then."

Benny was about six feet tall with messy, dirty-blonde hair. A red and blue sports cap covered the majority of his hair. The young man wore a dark blue hoodie with baggy denim jeans that stopped a little below the knees so that they were shorts. A pair of black sneakers were on his feet.

"Let's just get on the bus," a seventeen-year-old said. This boy's name was James. James had short black hair that lay flat on his head with the exception being a longer area of his hair dropped off into a curved spike and covered half of his right eye. Near the end of the spike, the color faded into a blood red color. James was an average height guy with a brown, western jacket that was zipped up. For pants, the young man had baggy black jeans on with gray tennis shoes on underneath.

They all did as James said and climbed onto the bus which would take them back to the Academy. Luno sat alone in a seat near the back, just listening to his friends talk. He sat there, thinking about what the five cubes would do if they did happen to be brought together, if Keagan knew of what the cubes could do or if he just wanted it for prideful reasons...

The fight's toll slowly ate away at Luno's energy, causing the fifteen-year-old to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Well, first off, thank you very much MiddleNameDanger for those two characters. Everyone, he had a lot to do with Keagan _and_ Benny in this chapter. I know Benny and James weren't in it much, but I kinda made this chapter to introduce the main rival, Keagan, and some more plot. I know it was pretty short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I won't be updating until after Christmas, so sorry about that. Happy holidays, though! Now for my Christmas present, could you all go just below this and press that nice, little green button that has the holy words on it. You know what I'm talking about, so review! Thanks everyone. I'll see you all after the break.


End file.
